Cryptor
WARNING: This article contains MAJOR spoilers for Day of the Departed! General Cryptor was one of the many Nindroids designed by The Overlord. He was the leader of the Nindroids and the most powerful and advanced member of the Nindroid army. Cryptor and his allies fought to stop the Ninja from erasing the Digital Overlord from the Digiverse. Despite failing to do so, Cryptor and the Nindroids later obtained the Golden Weapons, which were melted down to serve as the armor for the Golden Master. They succeeded in taking the weapons, and with Lloyd's Golden Power having been stolen, the Overlord's transformation was completed. The Golden Master attacked Ninjago City alongside Pythor and the Nindroids. When the Ninja were incapacitated, Zane sacrificed himself to defeat the Golden Master, freezing him and the surrounding area in ice. Incidentally, Cryptor was frozen, and was destroyed after shattering apart. Some time after his death, a statue of Cryptor was placed in the Ninjago Museum of History as part of the new Hall of Villainy exhibit. When Cole accidentally opened the Departed Realm using the Yin Blade, Cryptor's spirit escaped and possessed the statue. Along with the other revived villains, Cryptor set off to exact vengeance, in his case going after Zane with help from three Nindroids. Cryptor fought Zane in Birchwood Forest before Zane tricked Cryptor into accidentally hitting himself with his own weapon, destroying his statue and sending his spirit back to the Departed Realm. Biography The Art of the Silent Fist General Cryptor leads the attack on the Power Station, and makes fun of Min-Droid's small appearance, and gives him the nickname. Eventually, he encounters Zane and tells him to get a move on with the future. When the Power Station is destroyed, he is powered down with the rest of the nindroids. Blackout Cryptor, along with Min-Droid, are reawakened by Electrocobrai in Ed and Edna's junkyard by Techno Wu. Min-Droid attacks their mobile home with a crane, and General Cryptor rises at one of the junkpiles. More nindroid reinforcements are brought by the Stranger, and Ed and Edna escape by bubble powered jetpacks, and Cryptor gets a bubble in his robotic eye and escapes with the Stranger, Techno Wu, and the other nindroids. The Curse of the Golden Master The ninja, in the serpentines' Stone Army Tomb, saw the nindroids leads an attack on the serpentines as they didn't know they were followed. But then when Skales Jr. was running to his mother, Cryptor trips him down mocking him that he's the future of the fearless serpentine, but when he was about to do something bad to him, he was kicked in the face by Kai as he was about to battle the four ninjas alone, he is taken down by Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane, but soon overpowers them easily then leaves his Nindroids to finish them but when Cole discovered that they were powered by eels on their back, He vanished and the ninjas didn't noticed about his disappearance. Enter the Digiverse General Cryptor, Pythor, and Techno Wu break down Borg Tower to stop the ninja from erasing the Overlord, But before they were reaching to the top floor they battled against the civilians which they defeated them easily and starts to reach the top floor. Then when they were nearly closed to reach for the techno blades, Nya gived them a chance to surrender as Cryptor laughs and simply says cute then he, Pythor and Techno Wu along with the nindroids were going to battle her but then when her big samurai mech arrived and she was already inside and dressed in her Samurai X suit, Cryptor and his nindroids battle her while Pythor and Techno Wu decides to go for the techno blades for their advantage. Then when the Digital Overlord was destroyed, Pythor escaped, Techno Wu becames back to normal, Cryptor and his nindroids stopped battleling Nya as they realized that the ninja rebooted the system, meaning that Digital Overlord was destroyed and tells them to switch their power offline, and he looked forward to his second date with Nya as he and his nindroids were forced to retreat. Codename: Arcturus Cryptor tells to Pythor that his drones is questioning the existence of the Overlord, ever since the Ninja erased him. Pythor says that he's consumed at the moment but then Cryptor argues with him that he finds suspicious as if he and his nindroids finds out that if he's pretending that he's alive for only to use them he'll pay dearly. But then Pythor claims that the Dark Lord will appear when he wants to, and threatens to re-program Cryptor if he commands his Nindroids to attack. Later, he is seen driving with Pythor and a few Nindroids to their spacecraft, Arcturus. Kai tries to put a stop to the villains, but gets occupied with battling Min-Droids and escaping from bombs. Pythor has spotted Kai, and chains him. The Ninja try to save their chained friend, but Nindroids battle them, including General Cryptor. He later gets on their ship, and travels into space; but the Ninja are with them. The Void General Cryptor commanded the rocket Arcturus, ordering his Nindroid Warriors to the controls of the rocket. Upon discovering that the Ninja were aboard, he ordered his minions out to get rid of them. After they failed, he demanded that they take the rocket into the comet's tail, in an effort to lose the Ninja. Eventually, they made it onto the comet, and Cryptor and the other Nindroids ventured to the Golden Weapons in their lunar rovers. Soon, the Ninja once again encountered them, and Cryptor and his minions escaped on the lunar rovers, with the heroes and a swarm of extraterrestrial beetles on their tail. Three rovers were lost as they jump over a pit, with Cryptor using his Nindroids to try and hold the Ninja off. Eventually, they reached the rocket, but the Ninja thwarte their escape, and are soon stuck with the beetles, who are devouring the rocket. Cryptor and his robots use their jets to fly off of the comet along with the Golden Weapons back to Ninjago. The Titanium Ninja Cryptor is present at the transformation of the Overlord into the Golden Master, While they were in the manifactory line, Cryptor remained out of it as he has released Cyrus Borg so he can watch his city falls and bow to his new future master and mocks him that he's already have bowed down. Later, he is seen attacking Nya as they both begin to battle with their bare hands, Cryptor claims that she kicks like a little girl. In return, Nya throws continuous hits at the Nindroid, but he simply push her off with one hand in mere seconds, aware that she can't use her Samurai X robot. After throwing her on the wall and lift her leg in the air with one hand as she is upside down, they argue and when Nya see's Min-Droid he tricks him by saying that Min-Droid thinks he's an short of a hard drive and Cryptor begins to insult Min-Droid in front of her saying things like he've met toasters more intelligent then him. However, Min-Droid is present, carrying junk nearby, unbeknownst to Cryptor. Min-droid taps his General on the shoulder, who turns around to find his minion punching him in the chest. A small fight ensues, but it is quickly ended once Zane defeats the Golden Master. Cryptor and Min-Droid are frozen in mid-battle, and shatter into pieces. Legacy Long after he was destroyed, a statue of Cryptor was placed in the Ninjago Museum of History's Hall of Villainy exhibit alongside many of the other villains the Ninja have fought over the years. Day of the Departed Cryptor was later among the villains who had a mannequin made in his image for display in the Ninjago Museum of History's Hall of Villainy, which opened on the Day of the Departed. Due to the machinations of Sensei Yang, Cryptor and the others-Samukai, Kozu, Chen, and Morro-were freed from the Departed Realm, with their spirits inhabiting the mannequins created in their image. After some initial bickering-such as Cryptor mocking Kozu over his defeat-the group were informed that they would return to the Departed Realm at the fading of the Yin-Yang Eclipse unless they used their new Departed Blades to dispatch an enemy. Armed with a weapon in the image of one of the Techno Blades, Cryptor refuted Samukai's claim to destroy Zane, stating that the Nindroid was his clone; Pythor, who had joined the group, remarked that Cryptor was technically Zane's clone. After reviving a small group of Nindroids from the Hall of Sidekicks to serve as backup, Cryptor found Zane in the Birchwood Forest and smashed the statue of Dr. Julien, Zane's creator whom he considered to be his own in a way. The Nindroids then attacked Zane in force, with Cryptor confident in his chances of victory given that he knew all of Zane's moves, even those that Zane had learned since Cryptor's demise. However, Zane soon bested the lesser Nindroids, and when Cryptor faced him alone and declared his knowledge that Zane would "never give up" Zane did just that. His backing away from the struggle left Cryptor off balance, and the Nindroid General inadvertently struck himself with his own Departed Blade, resulting in his return to the Departed Realm. Description General Cryptor is similar to a Nindroid Warrior, but with the addition of curved black pauldrons on his shoulders. His eyes are glowing red, and his torso is similar but not the same as a normal Nindroid's and his silver robotic arm is on the right side instead of left. Weapons and Abilities Cryptor wields twin katanas which he only used in episode 28, he also use's his bazooka in the games only to target his enemies and fire at them. As the Leader of the Nindroids, Cryptor has an advanced technology more than his nindroids which he holds more extra abilities then them. He holds a great enhanced lethal strength which he punch, kick or push his enemies very far away and he's quite fast and takes him few seconds to finish the battle. He can cloak himself to be invisible which it's his great advantage. He can shoot lasers out of his laser eye scope but he apparently shoots faster than his Nindroids, he can also shoot out of his armor but it's more powerful enough to blast doors or even pushing someone if they attempt to block with a weapon. He can absorb Lloyd's powers to be strengthened but he never had the chance since Lloyd controlled his powers very well. He also holds an enhanced durability that he can resist some attacks very longer then his armies. he has no limits of his stamina like Zane, he can also survive in space since he doesn't need oxygen. In the games, he also has the power to overload himself, releasing some electricity that surrounds him and blast against his enemies. Upon his return from the Departed Realm, Cryptor was armed with a Departed Blade with the ability to send its victim to the Departed Realm and restore Cryptor to life. It was also revealed that Cryptor shared some of Zane's programming, and could thus copy his various moves including Airjitu, despite Zane not having learned the martial art until after both he and Cryptor were destroyed during the final battle between the Ninja and the Overlord. LEGO.com Description General Cryptor is the robotic leader of the Nindroid army, and a servant of the Digital Overlord. Unlike the Nindroids, who rarely speak, Cryptor talks all the time. He loves to taunt and insult his foes in battle, and has even been known to criticize his own troops (saying they are as stealthy as a herd of hungry yaks). Cryptor’s emotional programming is also more advanced than that of the Nindroids, and his quick temper can be used against him. Cryptor dismisses the ninja as a serious threat to his army. That may be a mistake that comes back to haunt both him and the Digital Overlord. Trivia *General Cryptor is possibly even more powerful than the ninja, since he is never defeated by them. ** However, he never battled Lloyd. ** He is possibly the strongest among the villains except Great Devourer, Overlord, Preeminent and Nadakhan. *General Cryptor is the first true clone of Zane; he has similar intelligence, emotional capacity, and combat ability but shares opposite values. *In a way, Cryptor shares characteristics similar to some the Ninja. **Like Jay, he mocks his enemies when he battles. **He's a hothead and arrogant like Kai. *In Shadow of Ronin, Cryptor is the most expensive of the Nindroids, costing 200,000 studs. However, if P.I.X.A.L were to be considered a member of the Nindroid army, then she is the most expensive, costing 250,000 studs. *Some Nindroids appear in LEGO Dimensions,''but in the gallery many of them wear armor like Cryptor. *He has a bazooka in various games, but not the show. Appearances Gallery NinjagoRebooted.jpg|At the bottom, are binary numbers that spell out N-I-N-D-R-O-I-D Cryptor Blueprints.jpg GenCryptor.jpg Gcryptorcloseup.jpg maxresdefault (7).jpg|Cryptor in the 2016 Villain Throwback sneak peak video SoRCryptor.png|In Shadow of Ronin DoDCryptor3.png|Cryptor after being revived. pl:Cryptor Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Nindroids Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Males Category:Borg Industries Category:Rebooted Category:Destroyed Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Day of the Departed Category:Invisibility Category:Deceased